


Supplication

by Lunasong365



Series: Luna's GO Poetry [11]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After-Apocalypse, Canon-Compliant, Forgiveness, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365
Summary: Aziraphale had never done other to get rid of demons than to hint to them very strongly that he, Aziraphale, had some work to be getting on with, and wasn't it getting late? And Crowley had always got the hint.





	

Please don’t go.

I never before realised  
That it could be too late.

For what is time to an immortal being?  
The ticking of a clock or passing centuries…  
Six thousand years of history shared together  
Means not as much to me as that one moment  
When hand-in-hand we tried to save the world.

The world? Or _our_ world? Could it be semantics,  
Or understanding what I’d really lose?  
And so we stood together with the humans  
Awaiting what might be our final fate.  
Just as in you I saw a spark of goodness  
You called me out for what I really am.

A bastard angel who in truth was never  
As generous and kind as I should be,  
Especially to the one who knows me best.

Oh, Crowley! Can a demon grant forgiveness  
For all the times that I took you for granted?

For you are not my Adversary,  
You are my best friend.

Please don’t go.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon states that neither Aziraphale or Crowley would have chosen each other's company voluntarily, but they were in contact enough before the delivery of the Antichrist to develop some sort of relationship inside the Arrangement. I've always hc'd it as Crowley reaching out to Aziraphale, and the angel tolerating it because of certain realised advantages. Aziraphale's treatment of Crowley at times is inexcusable.  
> This is his apology.
> 
> there is a structure to this poem; can you see it? :)


End file.
